The Love Triangle
by InuThatz
Summary: Jakotsu is still alive and is still in love with InuYasha (and Miroku) and he has discoverd that he would rather have Inuyasha return his love. So instead of chopping off his furry little ears as a memento, he takes the whole guy away! Please read..
1. Something positive

The Love Triangle  
  
A.N: Hello peeps! This is my first Fanfic of InuYasha, it was inspired to me by a joke me and my friend was making earlier today!(After we saw one of my fave episodes) Well I will update often (I hope)..enjoy! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, if I did I would be incredibly rich and famous and I wouldn't be sitting here and writing this fic! ^-^  
  
Chapter One: Something positive  
  
InuYasha sat alone on a tree stump, deep in thought about the events he knew were to come.  
The Shikon No Tama had been collected in full and Naraku was sealed off between dimensions, Where he could never do harm again.  
Now InuYasha was worried about what would happen with Kagome, Would she go home? Never to return? Or would she stay here in the feudal era with him and everybody else?  
  
His ears twitched ever so slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching him and he turned his head to see Miroku Standing there.  
  
InuYasha watched as Miroku invited himself over and took a seat next to his furry eared friend  
"You want something?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Miroku Looked at InuYasha for a moment before speaking.  
"Just to talk to you about a very important matter." InuYasha narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"And what could be so important for you to come to me to talk?" Miroku shook his head, a quite serious expression on his face.  
"Tell me InuYasha, how do you think lady Sango regards me?" InuYasha blinked.  
"What do you mean?" "What I mean InuYasha is do you think Sango will accept my proposal tonight?"  
InuYasha nearly fell off his stump. "Wha-?! What are you asking me for?!??"  
Miroku sighed.  
"I'm asking you this because I can't go to lady Kagome because she will bring this up to Sango, and I can't very well ask Shippo because he is a child and doesn't very well understand these matters."  
InuYasha watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Then your being an idiot. Why do people always think about but never do it? Why don't people just do!?"  
Miroku waited for him to calm down. "So? Your opinion?"  
InuYasha growled. "Yes go ask her you stupid monk! I don't give a damn what you do! It doesn't Concern me!Go! She'll say yes is she's worth anything!"  
Miroku nodded. "I thought you would have this reaction..very well then.."  
And without another word he stood up and began to walk away. "Then why did you even bother to come and ask me then?!" InuYasha shouted after him.  
Miroku turned halfway to face him. "Because believe it or not InuYasha, you are my friend."  
With that, He walked off and disappeared over a grassy hill.  
InuYasha growled angrily to himself about the many nuisances of Miroku and the lack of quite of which he actually got to himself.  
Frowning he looked up at the star's shinning brightly in the sky as his thoughts strayed back to Kagome's decision, hopeing that she will choose to stay in his time, or at least visit him from time to time.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Only about an hour or so later Miroku walked next to a lake, Sango at his side.  
"What did you need to speak to me about lord monk?" She inquired quizzicly.  
Miroku looked to the moon reflecting of the lakes surface before decideing to speak.  
"I wanted to ask you something, if you didn't mind that is?"  
Sango shook her head.  
"What is it you need to ask?"  
Miroku went over in his head how to word it.  
"Lady Sango, we've known each other for quite awhile now and there is something that I have been meaning to get around to for the past month."  
Sango eyed him suspicilly.  
"And?.."  
Miroku sighed and turned to face her, takeing her hands in his own he looked into her dark brown eyes. "Lady Sango, will you -" THWACK!  
Miroku frowned, rubbing the new lump on his head that had been added to his collection.  
"May I ask what that was for?"  
Sango frowned.  
"I know what your planning to ask and the answer is no!"  
Miroku looked to her.  
"What?"  
She sighed.  
"I'm saying that I'm not going to bare your child!"  
Miroku began to laugh.  
"Dear, dear misguided soul. I wasen't going to ask you that!" He conti ued laughing.  
Sango blinked, now curious..  
"Then, what were you going to ask?"  
Miroku took her hands once again.  
"What I was going to say was this..Lady Sango, will you do me the honour of marrying this poor and lonely monk?"  
Sango was at a complete loss of words. Obvislly taken by his question.  
"I-uh..er-I mean that---"  
Miroku looked at her sweetly, awaiting the answer.  
After taking a moment to gain herself, Sango looked at Miroku.  
"What can I say?"  
"Yes?" he pressed.  
A smile crept up on her lips.  
"If that's all I can say, then my answer must be yes."  
Miroku smiled and held her tightly, her arms wrapping around him in return, Both very happy.  
Pat-Pat!  
Sango's eyes bugged out as Miroku contently patted her ass.  
The smile on his face quickly matched with the company of a very red hand mark.  
Sango glared at the smileing monk before smileing again herself and giving a little laugh. She patted him on the shoulder.  
"Learn to keep your hands to yourself lord monk, or you shall be having the caress of mine on your face."  
Miroku sighed and placed an arm around Sango's shoulders.  
"Alas my dear lady, in the past years I have grown quite a tolerence for pain, I find it is always very much worth the scorn for the treasures I am able to reach so easily"  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
InuYasha turned to see Kagome walking towards him, a thoughtful look on her face.  
"There! I've been looking all over for you InuYasha! Where have you been?"  
InuYasha sighed.  
"I was just thinking about things."  
Kagome nodded.  
"I've been wanting to tell you something..I've decided to stay here in the feudal era!"  
InuYasha fought to keep the smile off his face but failed.  
"Really..uh.." He turned away."That's really great Kagome, though I don't see much reason why."  
Kagome smiled, she knew InuYasha well enough by now to know when he was pleased.  
"Because I couldn't bring myself to leave you or my friends InuYasha, I care about you.."  
He forced a frown upon his face.  
"Well then do what you please, just don't get to upset if I don't do a dance for joy! Don't expect me to do anything like build a house for you either! I've done all the work I'll ever do for a lifetime thank you very much!"  
Kagome Laughed.  
"Yeah I know.I thought you would want to be the first to hear about it, seeing that you're my friend and all..besides! Miroku said If I chose to stay! I can live in the new temple he's building with him!"  
InuYasha froze.  
"Alright I build a house for you..but not a very big one!"  
"Thank you InuYasha, very kind of you to offer. But you don't have to go through all that trouble for me!"  
He snorted.  
"It's not for you! I'm only doing this so you'll be able to get some sleep, we all know that you wan't be able to get any if you alone with Miroku. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with the bunch of brats that will spring from the two of you in a few years.."  
Kagome tightend her hand into a fist.  
"It's nice for you to be so thoughtful.."  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
InuYasha began to walk off..  
"Thanks InuYasha"  
"Whatever.."  
"Oh wait!I have one more thing to tell you.."  
InuYasha looked over at her.  
"What is it now?"  
"Sit..boy.."  
InuYasha fell flat on his face and Kagome walked away, waveing a hand.  
"Goodnight InuYasha! See you in the moring!"  
InuYasha groaned as he stood back up.  
"It'll be to soon for me.."  
  
A.N: Well there you go! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! It'll be getting funnier and more action filled pretty soon. Expect to get a lot of laughs (I hope) in the chapters to come.. 


	2. Announcements and preparations

The Love Triangle A.N: Yes the second chapter of my story is finally up! After squeezing in the time in between homework and chore's and all those things, I finally managed to get it done! Now the story begins to become more interesting as Jakotsu Find's where InuYasha has been since his defeat. So please R&R. Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own InuYasha or any of it's character's. If I did I would own every plushie of Shippou, Miroku, and Kiara that existed.  
  
Chapter Two: Announcements and preparations  
  
The sun rose on a bright and sunny day as shippou awakened from a peaceful nights sleep. He yawned and stretched out his little arms tiredly, blinking at the sunlight, when he heard a commotion coming from a little ways off.  
Shippou slowly walked over to see Kagome laughing and hugging Sango happily.  
"What's going on?" Shippou asked tiredly.  
Miroku picked up Shippou and set him down on his shoulder.  
"Lady Sango has accepted to be my bride. We're getting married." He had a very happy smile on his face and was happier then he had been in a long time.  
Shippou looked from Kagome and Sango, back to the Monk.  
"Really? That's...great!"  
InuYasha, who was sitting down watching all this stood up.  
"Yeah yeah, it's all great and good and all that stuff. But could you try to keep it down? You woke me up already and now I have to put up with all this noise!"  
Kagome smiled at InuYasha.  
"Oh come on. You can't honestly say that your not thrilled for them. Can you InuYasha?"  
InuYasha scoffed.  
"Oh yes I can! Why should I be screaming like you? It's not my style."  
Miroku walked over and stood beside him.  
"Come now my friend. You should learn to let your emotions out from time to time, lay back and relax. Be normale!"  
InuYasha grumbled moodily to himself for a minuet before extending a hand towards Miroku.  
"Fine then, Congratulations and all that crap. Really I'm thrilled."  
Miroku took InuYasha's hand and shook it warmly.  
"It's good to hear. Now don't you feel better that you let that off your chest?"  
InuYasha's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Oh yes. I'm so happy that I feel like I could burst into song!"  
The monk smiled.  
"I'm sure you could InuYasha, but please. I think we agree that we all would be happier if you left the singing to the professionals."  
"Oh haha..Your wit never cases to amaze me. Moron."  
Shippou couldn't help but notice that despite his attitude, InuYasha did seem to be in a good mood.  
"So what are you going to do today Miroku?" He asked curiously, large eyes blinking.  
Miroku looked at Shippou and shrugged.  
"Well I thought me and lady Sango should plan a few things out together today, such as when the wedding will be held and where and what we will do and-"  
"Yeah I get it!" Shippou interrupted. "But are you going to be busy all day?"  
The lecher smiled.  
"Well it depends on what mood lady Sango will be in, we could be busy right through to the morning."  
Sango raised and eyebrow at Miroku.  
"Mood? Just what kind of mood would you be referring to might I ask?"  
Miroku laughed and winked at the exterminator.  
"I think you know what I mean."  
Sango frowned.  
"Is that so?" She looked to Shippou.  
"Me and Miroku will be finished shortly after lunch, we have much time to plan before the wedding."  
"Alas, my heart is broken once again." Miroku joked.  
"Yeah sure Romeo!" Kagome sighed pushing Miroku towards Sango. "Go on and talk about the wedding before your heart gets broken for the second time this morning!"  
Miroku smiled as he put an arm around Sango's waist, leading her off towards a tree where they could talk. Sango took his arm and moved it to her shoulders, a safe distance away for his idle hands.  
Kagome looked at InuYasha.  
"Why did you have to be so rude? This is a very important day for those two!"  
"Hey! I congratulated them didn't I? So get off my back!"  
Shippou, who had jumped off of Miroku when he had left with Sango looked at him.  
"Well you could've been happier for them.."  
Kagome nodded.  
"Even Shippou is acting more adult about then you are InuYasha!"  
InuYasha growled.  
"Will you two just shut up already?"  
Kagome didn't let it drop.  
"Just please try to be a little nicer for them InuYasha, I would really appreciate it."  
He threw his hands up into the air angrily and began to walk off.  
"Fine! If it will get you off my damn back!"  
Kagome smiled.  
"Thank you InuYasha." She chimed happily, happy with both the fact that he'll be nicer and that she won in an argument against him.  
InuYasha muttered things annoyed like to himself as he walked along the river watching the fish.  
"What're you staring at you stupid little gits?" He commented to the fishes.  
Obviously the fish didn't answer.  
"Yeah I thought so!"  
InuYasha heard a voice behind him.  
"You should be a bit kinder InuYasha.."  
"Wha?" InuYasha turned around in time to see a little tiny thing jump on his nose and bite him. InuYasha swatted it.  
"Yoga, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.  
The blood sucking flea folded his arms once he was able to move again.  
"I heard the good news and I came to congratulate everyone."  
"What you mean the wedding? Boy, word sure travels fast!" He commented.  
Myoga looked up at him, surprised.  
"What wedding? I came to congratulate you on defeating Naraku!"  
InuYasha appeared to be thinking for a moment.  
"Oh, are you talking about the battle that you ran out on us on? Is that it?"  
Myoga looked greatly insulted.  
"Please master InuYasha, I was off getting reinforcements to help you but when I got back everyone was gone. You must give me more credit."  
InuYasha looked down at the flea.  
"How about this Myoga? When you actually grow a back bone of your own. That's when I'll start giving you the credit that you claim you deserve. Is it a deal?"  
Myoga looked up at the silver terresed Hanyou.  
"But master InuYasha, You know that insects don't have any bones. How can I grow a backbone if it's impossible?"  
InuYasha shrugged.  
"It's not my problem, but here's the deal. You try really hard to get one, and when you do I'll let you out."  
He looked fearfully at his master.  
"You'll let me out of what?"  
"This!"  
InuYasha grabbed the flea before it could jump off and dropped him inside of a small bottle. Screwing the top on he laughed.  
"You should be happy Myoga, your safer then anything else in there."  
Myoga just sat and crossed his arms.  
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be in here for a looong time?"  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Kagome was lying stretched out in the grass in the shade of a tall Fir tree. She had been helping Miroku and Sango with their plans for the past while and was only to happy to be taking a break. She had left when the two had began to make secret plans of their own, and she wasn't surprised at all when she heard a slap as she left.  
She had been relaxing for the past hour and was dozing off to sleep when Shippou jumped down at her side.  
"Hi Kagome!" He shouted jubently with the happiness of a child. "Me and Miroku are going fishing for tonight's supper! You wanna come?"  
He beamed a very large smile at her.  
Kagome looked up at Miroku who was carrying both of the fishing poles, the bait, hooks and the lures Kagome had brought back from her own time to make things a little easier. She looked back to Shippou who was helping Miroku out by carrying the net they would use to help catch the fish once they were out of the water so they wouldn't squirm around as much.  
Kagome laughed watching Miroku struggle with his large burden.  
"I'm sorry but I can't, I promised to help Sango out with her new Kimono designs for the ceremony."  
Miroku looked slightly disappointed and Kagome wondered if he wanted her to come along for her company, or to help carry stuff.  
Shippou frowned sadly.  
"So you don't want to come?" he asked, using his child like voice to hopefully convince her.  
"I can't. But tell you what. How about I join you next time?"  
Shippou jumped in the air happily.  
"Alright, lets go Miroku! Let's go on our man trip!" Shippou strutted off, as if he was going to do something of extreme importance.  
Miroku nodded a farewell to Kagome before leaving to follow Shippou.  
Kagome laughed to herself again as she watched them leave.  
"Oh those two." She mused to herself. "Miroku is going to make a great husband..and maybe."  
She smiled slyly.  
"A good father to.."  
She stretched back out in the grass again, thinking things to herself about Miroku and Sango's married life as she waited for the arrival of the bride to be.  
  
A.N: Well my second chapter is finally up! I know it took me awhile but there it is! I hope it makes up to your standards and I hope your still reading and haven't bailed out on me for taking so long! (Sorry for taking forever, I took the time I'm supposed to be doing homework with to write this!) If you enjoyed it please leave a review. And if you didn't enjoy it, please leave a review telling me what I can improve on. Thanks for sticking with me! The story will get into the plot line in the next chapter! (I promise) 


End file.
